


Road Trips and Other Totally Heroic Misadventures

by scintilla10



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: In which Our Heroes get back together and take a road trip to a pirate wedding. No, it's not that kind of getting together story. Except it totally is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



There was nothing better, Sid thought happily, than your two best friends in the world hugging you at the same time and at length.

Emotional music was swelling, which Sid thought was generally more appropriate for the climax of a narrative. But, hey, it was the beginning of a get-the-band-back-together tale, after all.

True, Galavant was a reluctant participant in the group hug -- he had recently tried to extricate himself with a muttered, "Okay, that's enough now." But Isabella had surreptitiously kicked him in the ankle (well, she hit part of Galavant's ankle, and part of Sid's ankle, too) and hissed some kind of married-person threat at him. 

In any case, Sid had a long history of interpreting the Galavant scale of affectionate gestures, and he would take a reluctant hug over a slightly-used pair of warm socks with one hole in the toe (even though he'd mended those in a trice and they'd kept his feet cozy for ages).

So Sid sighed happily into his best friends' hair and squeezed them back tightly. One of them was rubbing his back gently, and it felt really good. It was probably Isabella. Probably.

"This is the longest hug in history," Galavant muttered. His breath gusted on Sid's ear and Sid shivered a little.

"Mmm," he said, nuzzling closer. "You guys smell so good."

Galavant made a choked-off noise.

"Oh!" Isabella said perkily. "That's the pickled herring sandwiches." 

Sid sniffed cautiously. "Is it?" he said.

"It turns out, when you live in a cute cottage by the sea, everything gets sort of briny," Galavant said.

Neither of them smelled briny to Sid. Just recently he'd rescued a grateful were-octopus who had been trapped in a cursed underwater pirate ship. Now _that_ had been a briney hug.

Sid tightened his arms around them.

"Okay, okay, executive decision, hug over," Galavant said, and disentangled himself from their arms.

Isabella smirked at Sid. "Isn't that cute? He thinks he has executive decision-making powers."

Sid smiled back at her. "Oh, he's always been labouring under that particular delusion," he said.

"Oh, ha ha," Galavant said. "Come on, we can do better than that. The arrogant-hero-who-needs-knocking-down-a-peg is a really stale storyline by now."

"It's a classic for a reason," Sid told him.

"Anyway, we brought the sandwiches for lunch along the way," Isabella continued. 

"Hmm," said Sid. "Did you bring anything less, uh, fishy?"

"No," said Galavant pointedly.

"Herring are kosher, aren't they?" Isabella added anxiously. "I knew I should have checked with Rabbi Samuel!"

"What I object to," Galavant said loudly, "is bringing fish sandwiches along on an ocean voyage to a pirate wedding banquet. All of which will, almost certainly, involve exclusively fish."

"When I RSVP-ed, I chose the vegetarian option," Sid pointed out. "I thought the invitations were very tasteful," he added.

"Oh yes," Isabella agreed. "It was a nice use of gold foil. Also, don't be so dramatic,” she said to Galavant. “It's a half-day trip by river barge, not a voyage on an ocean liner."

"We haven't been out much lately," Galavant said to Sid.

"Come on, then, let's get going," Isabella said, squeezing Sid's arm warmly. "Oooh, nice hero muscles!" she added.

Sid felt his face heat. "Ah, you know," he said vaguely. He ducked his head away from Isabella's smiling gaze, and glanced quickly at Galavant.

Galavant cleared his throat. "Your armour looks well-polished, Sid," he said.

Sid had, in fact, stayed up late the night before polishing his armour to an embarrassingly bright gleam. "Well, I don't have the cash for a squire, so I do it myself," he explained modestly.

"Right," Galavant said. "Great."

"Really great!" Isabella said.

"Yeah," Sid said.

~~~

There was nothing worse, Sid thought miserably, than being stuck on a river barge with a sullen ferrywoman and your two best friends who you happen to be in love with and whose happy marriage makes you feel heartsick inside.

It wasn't the ferrywoman he was in love, obviously. He'd only just met her. And in any case, his affections were already attached, as he'd said, to his two best friends.

It was sort of weird, loving two people at the same time. There was a lot of feeling guilty and jealous all at the same time.

"Keep it together," Sid hissed to himself. After all, he was a bona fide hero now, and he was more than capable of ignoring inconvenient feelings he had for other people. Except when he worked through his emotions in song, of course.

"What did you say, Sid?" Isabella asked, smiling at him. She was sitting next to him on the deck, her feet propped comfortably on a pile of rope. Galavant was sprawled on her other side, his arm thrown over his face. The sun was warm and the river was making gentle sounds. The countryside was very picturesque and everything felt very peaceful.

Sid smiled back. Isabella had the best smile. Warm and genuine, with perfectly straight white teeth, and so pretty it made your breath catch in your throat. Just the best.

"I didn't say anything," Sid said. 

Isabella let him get away with the lie, and Sid breathed a sigh of relief. 

As it turned out, she was just gearing up for a different attack. "So," she said, with the worst fake casual expression Sid had ever seen. "Are you seeing a nice young person these days?"

"Oh, uh --" Sid stuttered.

"Isabella!" Galavant said, sitting up. "We talked about this!"

"I just wondered if we should expect a plus one," Isabella said innocently. "You know, for the reservation at the inn."

"First of all," Galavant said. "Have you seen this face?" Sid looked up quickly, his ears hot, but of course, Galavant was gesturing at his own face. "This face can get an extra room at an inn anytime, anywhere. Second of all, no meddling in other people's love lives! Remember what happened with the baker's apprentice?"

Isabella stopped rolling her eyes, and squared her shoulders. "That was _not_ my fault! How was I supposed to know she was gluten-free?"

It was painfully obvious that they were capital-M Married. And painfully obvious that they were in love. Sid tried to ignore the twisting jealousy in his gut. 

On the bright side, the bickering distracted Isabella from the question of Sid's embarrassing romantic life.

For lunch, they ate the pickled herring sandwiches. The ferrywoman gave Isabella a very unimpressed look when she offered to share and, despite all of his earlier complaining, Galavant ate two.

"You both look very happy, sir," Sid said, while Isabella was rehearsing a monologue at the other end of the barge later that afternoon. She was the lead in an upcoming community theatre production.

Galavant made a face. "Please stop calling me sir," he said.

"Oh," Sid said. "Right, sorry."

"We've heard all the new ballads about your heroic adventures," Galavant went on. 

"Oh," Sid said again, blushing.

"That one about you battling the inexplicable swarm of giant bees had a very catchy hook. And we just heard the one about the basilisk and the gold crown. Did you know that one ends on a cliffhanger?"

Sid had to stifle a giggle at Galavant's outraged expression. "Well, I can tell you how it ends if you want --"

"No spoilers!" Isabella called from the other side of the barge.

Galavant shot Sid a look. "You see?" he said, and sighed. "It made me nostalgic for the good old days of heroing."

"You mean the good old days of six months ago?" Sid ventured.

"Yes, okay, Sid, no need to make me feel old," Galavant said testily.

"But you do seem happy," Sid said, and his heart sped up a little. "You are happy, right?"

"Oh, Isabella and me? Yes, certainly. One true love is a dream, Sid."

"Right, right. Of course."

There was a short pause.

"There's one semi-related thing, though," Galavant added. "It's still -- well, unresolved, you might say. Something – someone, rather – who is missing."

Ah, Sid thought. Of course. A baby. He glanced over at Isabella, who was using very emphatic hand gestures as she rehearsed her lines. She didn't look pregnant, but then, Sid didn't know too much about that side of things.

He nodded understandingly. 

When he looked up to meet Galavant's eyes, Galavant was watching him with a strange expression.

"What?" he said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes," Galavant said. "But not every hero can have the kind of heroic nose that I do."

Sid laughed and tossed a walnut shell at him. But his heart had tripped over itself and he couldn't keep the grin on his face from spreading. _Hero_ , Galavant had said. He'd casually called Sid a hero.

That made even the giant bees worthwhile.

~~~

They arrived at the inn in the early afternoon. It was a lovely home-y sort of place, surrounded by trees, with flower boxes in the window and picturesque sloped roofs.

"It's very alpine," Galavant said doubtfully, "for a pirate wedding."

"Well, you know what they say about assumptions," Isabella said.

"I'm just saying," Galavant said. "Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe they'll serve a main course other than fish."

There were a few people milling around in the sunshine, but not as many as Sid had expected. To be honest, he'd also been expecting more -- well, briny-ness. A peg leg here or an eye patch there, that kind of thing.

"It looks small," Sid said. "Do you think many people were invited?"

"Ah," Isabella said from a few paces away, pointing. "I think they brought their own accommodations."

Sid and Galavant walked over to her and looked. Just beyond the trees, Sid saw two tall pirate ships standing proudly on dry land, settled firmly into wheeled docking ports. 

“Huh,” Sid said.

A very familiar figure was hailing them and striding in their direction.

"Friends!" the Pirate King bellowed. "Welcome!"

There were hearty hugs and back slaps and congratulations all around.

"We're so thrilled to be here to celebrate your wedding!" exclaimed Isabella. 

"Thank you, my friends, thank you. And I'm glad to see you're together again," the Pirate King added cheerfully. "It was such a bummer when you three were separated for so long. I was rooting for you to get back together!"

He winked.

"Uh, right," Sid said hastily. "But just to be clear, this is a getting-the-gang-back-together scenario, not any … other back-together scenario."

"Hmm," the Pirate King said speculatively. "That's a shame." Sid wanted to sink into the ground, and he couldn't even look at Galavant and Isabella. "Well, my boy, if there's anything a wedding's good for, it's lowering inhibitions! Strike while the wind is north, as they say."

"Ah -- do they say that?" Galavant said.

Sid groaned, and covered his face. "This is all a big misunderstanding," he said.

"Anyway, this is all feeling a little familiar," Galavant said. "With your ship back on land again."

"Oh, that!" the Pirate King said, waving a dismissive hand. "That's only temporary. We parked in the RV lot because some of the crew don't feel comfortable sleeping on dry land."

There was a pause while they all glanced significantly at the ships which were, undeniably, on dry land.

"Oh, and here's my fiancé " the Pirate King added as a broad-shouldered man appeared by his side. "He's the most feared forest pirate in five kingdoms," the Pirate King announced proudly.

Sid was impressed with the forest pirate’s swashbuckling green hat.

"Sorry, did you say forest pirate?" Galavant said.

"Aye," said the Pirate King proudly.

"What a unique profession," said Isabella.

"Isn't that sort of like, you know -- Robin Hood?" Sid asked.

The Pirate King and his fiancé gasped. 

"Oh no," the Pirate King said. "No, no, no. There's no comparison. That feather-capped tights-wearing buccaneer _gives away_ his booty!"

"Exactly!" the forest pirate agreed. "I'm a feather-capped tights-wearing buccaneer who keeps my own booty!"

"Except for a reasonable percentage which is donated to reputable charitable organizations," said the Pirate King.

"And a percentage that's invested in mutual funds," added the forest pirate. “Retirement, you know.”

"Oh, ah -- yes," Sid said, feeling slightly winded. “Very reasonable.”

Both pirates grinned at him.

~~~

Of course, not all of the guests were pirates sleeping happily on their ship. And, as it turned out, there was only a single room at the inn reserved for the three of them. 

"It's like no one understands what kind of plot we're in," Sid said despairingly.

Galavant was not as able to charm the inn’s staff into magically granting them an additional room as he'd anticipated, which left him somewhat deflated.

"Your smile is still blindingly charming," Isabella said reassuringly.

"And your eyes are sparkling," added Sid.

Galavant looked only slightly mollified. "The sting to the ego is the worst part of retirement," he said.

"Well," Sid said, and tried to smile. He hoped it didn't come out looking like a grimace. "Well. It's not like we haven't all bunked together before."

"That was bef—ow," Isabella said. She shot a look at Galavant. "That better not have ruined my pedicure."

The room was small, and there was only one, though admittedly sizeable, bed. 

"Well, we are quite the threesome," Isabella said. "I call the middle."

Galavant choked. 

Sid flushed.

“Of the bed,” Isabella added. She smiled at Sid in a way that made him feel hot and squirmy. It gave him the urge to cathartically work through his emotions in song.

“Excuse me for a bit,” he said.

When he got back, only Isabella was in the room, practicing her lines.

“Oh, sorry,” she said. “Opening night is next week, so I’m getting a little nervous.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing,” Sid said loyally.

She smiled at him. “You will stay until then, won’t you? I’d love for you to see it.”

“Oh,” Sid said. “I had been planning on getting back to – you know. Heroing.”

Isabella was watching him, her expression soft. “How’s it been going?” she said.

“It’s great,” Sid said, and it was the truth. “Even all the parts that don’t make it into the songs, like eating mushroom stew five days in a row or wearing wet socks.”

“We knew you’d be good at the hero business,” Isabella said. 

Sid flushed. “Uh, well. I mean, it’s a little lonely sometimes.”

“You always have us,” Isabella said firmly, and Sid ducked his head so she wouldn’t see his face.

“Thanks,” he said, and tried not to think about how nice it would be to stay for a while in their cottage by the sea, going to Isabella’s opening night performance, and sharing stories in the evening under the stars, and eating lots of fish.

“Can you do me a _huge_ favour?” Isabella said brightly. “Can you run lines with me?”

“Of course,” Sid agreed, and took the script from her, happy to have a distraction from his fevered imagination.

“Um,” he said after a moment. “Is this a love scene?”

The grin Isabella sent in his direction was blinding. “Oh, yes,” she said.

~~~

After running through declarations of love with Isabella three times, Sid escaped outside to the lawn, where the wedding ceremony was to be held.

“There you are,” Galavant said.

“Oh, ah, hi,” Sid said.

“Hi,” Galavant said, and flashed Sid a grin. "I have something for you.” 

He handed Sid a small strip of leather, long enough to tie around his wrist like a bracelet.

"It's leather that I saved from one of the straps from my armour," Galavant said. “You’ve probably been given tons of favours now that you’re a knight and a hero – I know I had more than I knew what to do with.” Sid shook his head, but Galavant just raised an eyebrow and continued, “But I thought you might welcome one from an old friend. Someone who’s cared about you all along.”

"Oh," Sid said, and swallowed thickly. He held his breath as Galavant gently lifted his wrist and tied the leather strap there, his fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin of the inside of Sid’s wrist. 

"Thank you," Sid managed.

"You're welcome," Galavant said, and his eyes met Sid's for a long moment, and Sid wondered if -- maybe --

And then he remembered Isabella and felt horribly, impossibly guilty. 

But before he could say a word, several of the nearby wedding guests approached them.

"It's really him!" Sid heard them murmuring.

Galavant turned and smiled benevolently at them. "Yes," he said. "It is I, Sir Galavant."

There was a pause.

"Who?"

Sid choked, and tried not to burst into laughter.

"Look, it's Sir Sidney!"

"Hi, Sid!"

Sid grinned at his fans, and waved awkwardly. “Hey, everyone,” he said.

Galavant made an outraged noise, but when Sid glanced up from signing someone’s wedding invitation, he was watching Sid with a fond expression on his face. When he saw Sid looking, he grinned widely.

Isabella found them not long after, looking blindingly gorgeous. Galavant looked as charmingly handsome as always. It really was unfair being friends with these people.

The wedding ceremony was held outside, next the Pirate King’s ship. The two grooms looked exceedingly happy.

“Between the forest and the sea,” Isabella said softly, dabbing at her eyes. “The merging of their two worlds.”

“Not to be pedantic,” Galavant said. “But it’s not the sea, it’s just a ship.”

“It’s a metaphor!” Sid hissed at him. 

“Yes, exactly,” Isabella said, and reached over to take Sid’s hand.

Sid squeezed her hand gently in return. But instead of taking her hand back, she curled her fingers around his, warm and soft and gentle, sending a shiver down Sid’s spine.

Her finger rested gently on Galavant’s leather favour for a moment, and Sid froze. Despite himself, he glanced up to see her expression, but she was smiling. She kept hold of his hand through the rest of the ceremony, and Sid held his breath the whole time, worried that his emotions might all tumble out of him if he moved at all.

~~~

After the ceremony, there was a lot of cheering and dancing and suddenly there was alcohol everywhere. The main course, as it turned out, was salmon.

Sid’s lack of tolerance for alcohol was well documented. But that did not stop him from accepting several glasses of champagne from the very nice pirates distributing them.

“Have your dates abandoned you?” boomed the Pirate King, wrapping his arm around Sid’s shoulders. “Such a shame!”

“Oh, no,” Sid said, shaking his head. “They’re not my dates. And they haven’t abandoned me,” he added.

"Hi Sid," Isabella said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh, here they are,” Sid said.

Isabella giggled and leaned into him, her hands on his chest. Sid felt himself flushing hot. The Pirate King leering at him wasn’t helping. 

“Hi,” Isabella said again, and Sid wondered how many glasses of champagne she’d had.

"Hi," Sid said, grinning at her.

"Hi Sid," Galavant said, and suddenly he was on Sid's other side, his arm draped across Sid's shoulders.

"Hi," Sid said again.

"Hi," Isabella repeated.

"Okay," Sid said. "I know I've had three glasses of champagne, but this is starting to feel weird."

"We're romancing you," Galavant said. 

Sid stiffened. "What?"

"You really haven't noticed?" Galavant added. "Damnit. I've lost my touch."

"But -- but --" 

"Stop it," Isabella said to Galavant. "Sid. We’ve been missing you terribly, and it occurred to us that we worked really well together as – well, as a threesome. And we’d really like it if you came home with us.”

Sid said, blankly, “We’ve only got one hotel room.”

Isabella smiled, the best smile in the world. Her fingers were curled around Sid’s arm. “We want more than one night,” she said. “If you’ll have us.”

“Although,” added Galavant, his voice low in Sid’s ear, “just to be clear, we’re definitely open to spending tonight in bed with you.”

“Oh,” Sid said. His heart was too full, but there really only was one answer to the question anyway. “Yes,” he said.

Galavant and Isabella were both smiling at him. 

“Yes?” Isabella said.

There was something warm and bright unspooling in Sid's chest, and he could hear music swelling dramatically in the background.

“Just to be totally, one hundred percent clear,” he said. “You’re talking about kissing. Like, all three of us kissing.”

“Yes,” Isabella said emphatically. 

“Yes,” Galavant said. “Though we might have to work out the logistics as we go.”

“Okay, then, yes,” Sid said. “Definitely, totally, yes.”

Isabella kissed him first, and Sid couldn’t help smiling helplessly into it. Then Galavant kissed him, too, and his fingers were on Sid’s wrist, where his leather favour was tied. Then Isabella kissed Galavant, right in front of him, and Sid’s head was spinning with far more than champagne.

“Hi,” he said to both of them. 

Romantic music was swelling all around them. It turned out this was more than a getting-the-gang-back-together story after all, and Sid was definitely going to sing about it. Just - later. Definitely later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to A for the beta and support.


End file.
